Many Aunts
by cornholio4
Summary: A short drabble where in the future Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are married and Lincoln's sisters visit to meet the couple's new child.


**After seeing how popular Loud House stories are plus being introduced to the show thanks to the fanworks page on the Reality Ensues trope on TV tropes I decided to try writing a short drabble of it myself.**

Lincoln Loud and his wife Ronnie Anne had recently gotten home a few days ago with their first child Liam Lincoln. Lincoln's sisters had come over to their house and well they were all fawning over their new nephew.

Leni was tickling his cheek but was then thrown out of the way by Luna who had grown up to be part of a band. "If you grow up to have an interest music I will personally pay for the ticket for your first time concert and make sure you have a rocking good time." Luna told the young child but then Luan went in front of her.

"I had a whole special comedy routine just for you but I can't remember the set up or the punch line but I do remember it involved Donkeys and the weatherman on TV..." Luan told him and everyone just groaned as her jokes were not better than they had been so she was performing as a stand up act for a failing club.

The sisters were thrown out of the way by Lynn who told him "as soon as you are in high school I will personally train you for tryouts for the football team or the soccer team, whatever you prefer." Lynn told him but Lori scoffed wondering how she should know if he was interested in sports. Lisa then butted in with her own analysis.

"Why should he inspire to become a dumb jock sports star when he can aspire to win Nobel prizes like his favourite aunt." Lisa told them having spending her time working in a lab for a government organisation so secret not even any of the organisation's board of directors knew what they did (which made things confusing and awakward when they realised this meant they had no idea of knowing if there were any progress of whatever it was they were doing).

Then all the other sisters stopped and glared at Lisa when it registered in their minds what she had said. "Hold on a second, who says you are Liam's favourite aunt? I was the top bridesmaid for Lincoln and Ronnie's wedding so I think I will be his favourite aunt!" Lori shouted in anger.

"Like that matters as much as the one who will be tutoring him in quantum and astrophysics!" Lisa retorted but then went in Lynn.

"He will make me his favourite after I make sure no one even has the idea of bullying him put into their minds." Lynn told them angrily cracking her fists to empathize her point.

"Perhaps his favourite is chosen when I babysit him and show him my poems." Lucy said about to recite a poem she made before Lola and Lana butted in with their arguments which were not heard due to the screams of their arguing.

Ronnie Anne after seeing all this arguing was stressing out Liam then rolled up her sleeves and five minutes later they were all thrown out. "Scaring Liam like that, I swear if they are going to argue like that and scare Liam like that then I will be seriously limiting his exposure to him." Ronnie Anne told her husband taking Liam into her arms to calm him down.

"No arguments there honey." Lincoln laughed as he loved all his sisters but life with them was chaotic growing up so Liam might not handle all his aunts visiting at once. Then came in was the youngest of the Loud siblings Lily carrying a teddy bear.

"Sorry I am late but the line at the store I was at was long and I picked this out for Liam, also do you know our sisters are out on your lawn?" Lily asked as she gave the teddy bear to Liam which was also followed by her old blanket. Lily then asked them if she could hold them and they relented with Liam giving Lily a hug.

"Don't know how the rest are going to handle this but I think Liam chose his favourite." Ronnie Anne told Lincoln who both then laughed as they were given back their son.

Life in the Loud Family will be tough for Liam but they were sure it would work out.

 **Yeah sorry I couldn't think of ways to incorporate most of them much in detail. Plus you don't know how tempted I was to give Liam my own name which also starts with L.**


End file.
